Ninja
Disclaimer: To maintain this wiki's policies and to depict the Ninja accurately, this page has some rules; * This will be focusing PRIMARILY on fictional depictions, though using Real Life examples can still be allowed. * The Ninjas depicted on this page are a composite of consistent and realistic ideas of what a Ninja was. Superhuman or inhuman depictions (especially those using ki, jutsus or magic) are not allowed to be mentioned. For example; Snake Eyes is allowed, but Genji Shimada or Gaara are not. Also any unrealistic weapons like the Fuuma Shuriken will not be allowed even if it does have a Ninja theme; real and historically relevant weapons only. * What will be depicted is a composite version of what the standard individual Ninja once was; though the feats of famous individuals can still be mentioned. 1= |-| 2= Ninjas were the Japanese legendary assassins of the 1400s to the early 1600s (primarily the Sengoku Jidai Era). A large majority of Death Battle characters were ninjas including; TMNT, Ryu (Ninja Gaiden), Strider, Raiden (Metal Gear), Sektor, Gaara, Scorpion, and Batman. The Ninja itself was one of the most popular requests on Death Battle due to its internet rivalry against the Pirate. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Pirate vs Ninja *Spartan vs Ninja (Deadliest Warrior) History Very little information about the origins of Ninjas exist. However it is believed that around the 11th Century many Japanese warriors and Samurai interacted with Chinese monks and Buddhist Shaoline: most likely of the secretive Mikkyou Buddhists. The Iga Province is believed to have been the main headquarters or origins of the Ninja. Their temples housed many Ninja training schools and sometimes had trap doors for Ninjas to hide in if the temple was invaded. Some historians cite the Shimabara Rebellion of 1638 as the end of the classical ninja. When christian rebels lost the revolt, the Japanese Tokugawa government cracked down on potential future uprisings and minority groups, which included ninja clans. Some historians argued that Ninjas may have survived but kept their activities self-censored to avoid attention. Very little written or historical evidence of ninjas exist after 1638. Modern fictional armies, primarily those of super villains, hire Ninja assassins or clans. These Ninjas sometimes use modern weapons but retain traditional stealth and swordsmanship of their Sengoku Jidai counterparts. Death Battle Fanon (Info) General Info *Height : 5'2" *Year : 1600 A.D. *Weight : 135 lb Ninjutsu training * Above average speed, agility and climbing abilities * Trained in pain endurance and tolerance * Martial arts focusing on agility * Stealthy and camouflaged ** Their traditional dark outfit was actually dark navy, not black, as it blends better in the night sky. Ninjas have dozens of types of camo or costumes. * Masters of ambush and raiding * Masters of psychological warfare ** Many of the Ninja's most infamous and outlandish mythical magical abilities were stories of propoganda that terrorised Medieval Japan. * Designed to fight at night * Mastered patience and timing * Highly secretive * Tabi Boots and light weapons allow silent yet swift movement Weapons * Ninjato or Ninjaken ** A fast sword rivaling the cutting power of Katana. A direct blow against an unarmored human will cut them in half. Although faster than a Katana, it is one of the shortest 2 handed swords. Some Ninjato looks like a Katana that broke its tip; which makes sense since Ninjas were thieves and modified their tools with whatever they could find. * Tantō ** A very short sword used either as a sidearm or for assassination. * Kunai and other daggers * Shuriken ** This multi-headed small throwing knife showed no lethality outside of neck or eye shots. Shurikens are to injure the enemy so they are open to an attack, just like the Black Eggs. Their range and accuracy are limited; but they are still a popular weapon as Ninjas can carry literally dozens of them into battle without being weighed down. * Caltrops ** Sharp yet small objects that can be scattered across the ground to impale the enemy's feet. Like the Shuriken, this is designed to slow down a persuer to allow a Ninja to flee. * Black Egg ** A stunning weapon can help quickly blind the foe with a powder of spices or broken glass being thrown directly into their eyes. This weapon can be used to start a combo attack, counter an enemy attack, or to retreat. It is able to go into eyesockets of a mask or helmet. * Smoke Bomb ** A variation of the Black Egg that creates a cloud of smoke; allowing the Ninja to retreat or to blind his enemy. This technique was called the 'Noroshi no Jutsu'. This led to the myth that Ninjas could teleport using clouds of smoke, like Naruto's "Substitution Jutsu". * Poison Blowgun ** The tip of the dart is covered in a poison; primarily Fugu Fish toxin. In theory, a hit anywhere on the target delivers a kill, but it has limited range and accuracy; Ninja blowguns are much smaller than say a tribal blowdart, Ninjas have to pack light and by doing so have to restrict their weapons. ** The Blowgun could be used as a snorkle as well, allowing a Ninja to hide underwater for hours. * Kama ** A single handed farming scythe modified into a weapon. Can be used to hook enemy weapons. * Chains ** Ninja used chains, some of which weighted with an iron ball, to entangle enemies and their weapons. The iron ball varies in weight, but the heavier depictions can harm or even kill enemies wearing heavy helmets like the Samurai Kabuto. Spinning the ball around your head creates a 360 protective zone, able to block other melee weapons. * Kusarigama ** A combination of a Kama and a chain. * Nunchaku ** A farming tool for thrashing grain improvised as a weapon. Noticably one of the Ninja's less lethal weapons due to being so lightweight and blunt. * Sai and Jutte ** Single handed weapons noticeable for having a hook that could catch enemy blades. The sai was a stabbing dagger and the Jutte was a baton. * Poison; either to assassinate or to make blades deadlier. * Various tools for unorthodox travel ** Water Shoes to walk across water ** Kaginawa Grappling Hooks ** Collapsable Ladders ** Ashiko Cleats ** Tekagi Shuko climbing claws (can also be used as a weapon) ** Gliding Suits * Matchlock Arquebus (used primarily by Sugitani Zenjubo) * Kunoichi (female ninja) used their sexiness to trick or distract their enemies. ** This is why the ninja Mai Shiranui has such a revealing dress ** Steel Fans containing sharp daggers were used by the Kunoichi. * Fake tree bark or hollowed boulders ** Ninja sometimes can deploy certain paper sheets painted to resemble the natural environment. Feats * Spied on and assassinated countless Samurai lords and generals. * Hattori Hanzo caused an entire army to route with only a small band of ninjas in the aftermath of The Battle of Mikatagahara. * Defeated Zombie hordes regularly (Zombies vs. Ninjas). * Yang (from The Warrior's Way) slaughtered 8 Cowboys in 20 seconds. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eg1hWiNTKnE ** Despite the Ninjas avoiding the use of guns they were on par with the Cowboys in terms of combat efficiency. * Fought countless other warriors in various videogames; including Deadliest Warrior where it can fight the Pirate. Weaknesses * Ninjas were spies and assassins first, they were not designed for conventional combat. Ninjas were more likely to flee than fight. * Most superhuman Ninja traits are just myths created by the Ninjas themselves. ** That means no teleportation, cloning, transformation, invisibility or any other magic. ** Ninjas (at least those depicted to resemble their real life counterparts accuratley) do NOT have supersonic speed or the ability to deflect bullets; that's humanly impossible. * Armorless * Ninjas were normally peasants too poor to afford proper warrior equipment * Not all Ninjas had proper Ninjutsu training or battlefield experience * Light weapons are not designed to penetrate or damage armor. ** In the TMNT 2012 series; Splinter confirms that Samurai Armor was almost impossible to penetrate for a Ninja. However he says that Ninjas focused instead to ignore the armor entirely to attack the man inside of it. * Small projectile weapons highly ineffective at long ranges. * Ninja hordes are relatively easy to beat compared to an individual ninja, for some reason http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ConservationOfNinjutsu. * Some fictional Ninjas completely ignore stealth or camo; Bang Shishigami for example. * Ninja stealth and camo is irrelevant in certain terrain especially if the terrain has no cover or shade; deserts, wastelands, beaches, and tundra. Failures * The Foot Clan have been easily defeated by the TMNT on a regular basis. * Hordes of Ninjas have been killed by Deathstroke and Deadpool, even when Deadpool was talking on his cellphone. * Punisher escaped a large scale Ninja ambush; and these Ninjas were equipped with guns. * Ernst Stavro Blofeld's clan of Ninjas failed to kill or assassinate James Bond. * Batman has defeated and held his ground against Ra's al Ghul's Ninja clan multiple times. * Most likely can't catch arrows (according to Mythbusters). * Murasaki Brothers effortlessly defeated by Kid Goku. * The superhuman Shadowkhan Ninjas have been defeated by the human Jackie Chan frequently. * The superhuman Gray Fox was defeated by the relatively normal Solid Snake; despite Fox possessing superhuman strength, speed and invisibility. * A crew of 'Pirate Ninjas' got slaughtered by a single Castle Crasher https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jq3hyNd7PMU * Lost to a Spartan Hoplite; the Ninja had no weapons that could pierce or get around both the Hoplite's heavy armor and shield combined (Deadliest Warrior). * Sugitani Zenjubo failed to assassinate Oda Nobunaga and was eventually caught and executed. Other examples of Ninja failures Noticeable Ninjas (real and fictional) Murasaki Brothers A squad of brothers who attempted to kill Kid Goku. Noticeable for being one of Goku's first supervillains. Foot Clan A massive army of ninjas (or robots with ninjaesque abilities) who repeatedly attempt to conquer NYC. They are the arch enemy of the TMNT. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow Vega An elite Street Fighter combatant. Unique for his Spanish origins and clawed weapon. Kunimitsu An elite Tekken combatant. Valentine A 'Doctor Ninja' from Skullgirls. Unique for using hospital equipment and drugs as lethal weapons. Elektra Natchios A New York City Ninja known for being a rival and love-intrest of Daredevil. Yang (The Warrior's Way) Ninja Brian Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Sword Wielders Category:Warrior Category:Poison Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Martial Artist